RvB: Rebellion
by godramm
Summary: Hello and welcome to Red v.s. Blue Rebellion. A group of fragmented A.I. in search of being whole try to fix the problems the director once started. Watch as they try to work together and beat the monsters known as Project Freelancer.
**Hello and welcome to Red v.s. Blue Rebellion. A group of fragmented A.I. in search of being whole try to fix the problems the director once started. Watch as they try to work together and beat the monsters known as Project Freelancer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, storylines, or quotes used from the Red v.s. Blue franchise. Those are owned by Burnie Burns, Rooster Teeth Productions, and affiliated with Microsoft, Bungie, and 343 industries. All creative rights belong to them. Anything not found within Red v.s. Blue such as characters, storylines and etc in this story is created by Godramm.**

 **Prologue**

"See you on the other said Church." Tucker looked forward, getting his sword ready for the battle that would ensue. Epsilon however didn't respond to the friend before him, instead he sighed a deep breath before letting his head drip down to his chest.

"Not this time buddy…" Time appeared to slow down to a stop before the A.I. Epsilon looked down before letting go of sniper rifle from his hands, it depixelating before vanishing from the memory A.I.

He turned around as he summoned the memory of Delta to appear behind him as he walked.

"Are you sure about this?" Delta had a worried tone in his voice, something that didn't happen often as he was normally confident in his calculations and how they could do something.

Epsilon turned around and looked at the friends he had recently made, people he had fought with in battle, this time however wouldn't end with him laughing with them or insulting each other… no, this time would be the last he saw them.

Grif held the meta's old brute shot, once in his life standing up and fighting like a true soldier. Simmons was crouched down with the twin needles in his hands, aimed to take on the foes before the door. Then Sarge stood with his trusty shotgun trained on the door, looking like the commander he was.

Tucker stood there motionless like the rest. He stood ready to lead the group with his sword clutched in his right hand. The Meta armor suit was the key to winning and Tucker was truly the one who deserved it as he had grown the most. He would be able to lead the team to victory with the specialized suit.

Caboose stood next to him holding Freckles in his hands. Epsilon would miss Caboose the most as he always had a soft spot for the guy. While he wasn't that bright in terms of his speech and the ways he explained stuff, he believed the guy might be the smartest out of all of them.

Next to Caboose was Lopez who held two storm rifles in his hands, the robot pointing both at the door. The Donut stood next to him, the dual magnums in the pink armored man's hands ready to be fired.

Finally was Doc, who held his all time weapon of destruction in his hands, the rocket launcher. The crazy doc was ready to kill all those who stood before him and while Epsilon just recently met him, he had heard stories of the Alpha's life with the man and knew he was dangerous.

With that in mind he knew they would do it, so he had to do what needed to be done.

"I'm sure." He looked back to the other A.I. "Start a recording for me D."

"Recording." Was the simple emotionless response that came from the green A.I before disappearing.

Epsilon looked forward back to the guys he called friends before setting his feet and beginning the hardest thing he would do in his life. "Hey guys, if you are hearing this then you did it. You won." He brought his arms up for emphasis before continuing.

"You kicked the shit out of Hargrove. I knew you could." He tighten his fists before continuing, trying to get his emotions in check. "But this is my last stop." His voice fell to a defeated tone as the truth came through those few words.

"See when I came into this world, I was just really a collection of someone else's memories. But with your help.. These memories took form. They became my voice… my personality… and after a while, I began to make new memories of my own. All of these things are what make me who I am." He brought his hand to his chest before dropping it, the truth painful to the A.I fragment.

"But they are also holding me back… I can't run this suit as… Epsilon. But if I erase my memories. If I... " He looked away as the pain set in to him. "... Deconstruct myself. The fragments I leave behind will have the strength to get you through this." He turned back to face them head on now. "I believe that." The memories of all the A.I.s all flashed in front of the group before as quickly disappearing.

"I wish there was another way. But I'm… leaving this message as well as others… in the hopes that you'll understand why I have to go this time." He looked up and thought of all the times he had with everyone, the ups and downs and couldn't help but laugh at it all.

"It was… it was actually Doyle who made me realize something… I had never thought are so many stories where the hero decides to give their life to save the day. And because of their sacrifice the good guys win, the survivors all cheer, and everyone lives happily ever after." He turns around away as he gets deep into his speech, walking away.

"But the hero never gets to see that ending." He stops and turns back to his friends as he continued to get to his point. "They'll... never know if their sacrifice actually made a difference." He flickers as he begins to start deconstruct each part of himself. "They will never know if the day was really saved." He flashed more now, getting to the finally stages of the destabilizing.

"In the end they just have to have faith." He flickers heavily before flashing brightly and finally depixelating in a big flash himself.

"Ain't that a bitch…"

 **In a place unknown**

It was foggy, his body ached all over. He wanted to stand, but his body felt non existent. He wanted to listen, but all he heard was a faint buzzing sound. He couldn't open his eyes nore remember what happened to him. The buzzing began to get louder as he tried to key in on it.

He faintly began to feel something on his body, the motion of whatever it was made him feel sick. Thankfully he couldn't get sick because he was a… A.I.

He say a flash as he began to remember what he was, who he really was. Freelancer project, the reds and blues and now his sacrifice. It came back to him as he focused on the sound he was hearing. It was vaguely familiar to him. It sounded very feminine in tone.

"Epsilon…" He heard it, his name. She had said his name. He felt his body coming back to him as he latched onto that sound. "Epsilon…" It said again the worried tone making him wanting to reply to the scared woman. He voice was still unclear, but he knew it, from where though.

"Epsilon!" She yelled and with that he knew who it was. He willed his mouth to move to respond.

"...Allison…" He began to open his eyes and say the Black armored female sitting next to him, He tried to open his eyes, but closed the immediately do to how bright the space was. He opened his eyes and saw that she wasn't the only one here. All of the other A.I. fragments were here as well in this bright blue virtual world.

Delta held his pistol and was to Epsilon's left. He was checking him over to make sure he fully was here and was check on him.

Theta was skateboarding around the area, doing kickflips and ollies while the others looked on.

Eta and Iota were holding hands while they watch their brother do flips, Eta worried that Theta might get hurt and she didn't want to see her brother in pain again. While Iota cheered on his brother as he happily watched on.

Gamma stood there, pixels running up and down his body as he watched Theta as well. He watched with his arms to his sides before turning his head towards Epsilon.

Omega was getting angry that his helmet kept coming off his head when he shook it, so he shook his head before just throwing the damn thing onto the ground.

Sigma stood with his arms behind him, looking directly at Epsilon before turning around and walking towards a figure stand with his back turned to everyone.

Sigma tapped the man on the shoulder before whispering something to the man's ear. Epsilon couldn't tell what it was, but the man responded back before Sigma walked away with a smile on his face.

The man turned around and Epsilon knew who it was. He was blue like Gamma and had tons of deep blue markings covering his body. He has a small goatee on his face with piercing bright silver eyes which starred hard right at him His hair was black and was short and straight, framing his head perfectly. He looked like the director when he was just a young soldier.

Those eyes staring into his very existence as he walked towards him. He stopped right in front of the fragment before speaking.

"Welcome Epsilon, my name is Alpha it is a pleasure."

 **A/N There is the prologue to my first crack at the Red v.s. Blue fandom. I have been watching the series since it's third season and have been hooked ever since. I want to try and bring my flare of writing to the fandom and if your responses are good, I might continue it. This is just a teaser of what is to come. So if you wish for this story to continue please review and tell me what you thought. GODRAMM out**


End file.
